Find the Medalliums
They are going to find Usopp and they saw Marine Ship Wile: I saw an Abandon Marine Ship! They saw it and they saw Usopp Unconscious Chopper: Usopp!!! Luffy: Is he dead? Chopper: (Scream) Usopp is not dead!? Nami: And stop that, Luffy! We have to save him! Hours later Chopper is bandage him up, and then Usopp is awake Chopper: Usopp, lay down. You're still hurt. Usopp: I'm fine for that. Luffy: Usopp, what's happen to you? Usopp: Well... The Medallions... and... the stone chest- someone's taken them... Next thing i know, the Marine's got attacked... but I don't know who it was- I haven't seen his face from a black hood Ace: The Organization 18 Animals! Usopp: I found a way out of the cave... but that Mysterious person sent a horde of scary monster after the Marine's... I've seen those guys before... I think all the Marine's are gone, and I'm the only who survived... Chopper: Are you gonna be okay? Usopp: I'll be fine... I think I need to take a nap. He take a nap. Ace: It's our turn. Nami: We'd have to be prepared. We have no idea what's out there. Luffy: Well, whoever it is, I am going to kick his butt. But first, we're heading back to town. Cause we're set sail! Nami: Just like that? Luffy: Just like that! He left the Dining room and he saw something Luffy: I don't remember joining my crew? A Black Coated person appeared And: So it was the Organization. We'll handle this! ????: The Darkness of men's hearts- drawn to these cursed Medallions, and this Heartless- a veritable maelstrom of avarice. I wonder, are they worth to serve the Organization 18 Animal? Luffy: And you want to say something? ?????: Exactly! He disappeared, and they fight the Heartless and they defeated it and it feel overboard Daffy: All, right! Ace: Not yet! They saw the Black Coated person appeared, and he take off his hood it was Luke the Cat Luffy: Alright, let's kick his butt! And throw him overboard! Ace: Alright! Luke: Parley! Luffy: Wait, what? Taz: Parley? Luffy: That one is a Pirate Code. Anyone who say "Parley" must not be hard til negotiation are complete. Ace: There's no time for that! Luffy: Well, it was they say, rules are rules. So, what are you gonna say. Luke: I surrender the chest with my humblest apologies. Luffy: So you're gonna take it back to where it belongs? Luke: I will. First a few souvenirs... for a memories. Luffy: What? He Summon his Nobodies and they take 4 Four Medallion away Wile: Oh No! We cannot stop the curse, unless we get the Medallions back! Luffy: Looks like we have kick your butt now. ????: Oh really? They saw the Heartless comes back to life Luffy: Guys! He's all yours! Then it blast them to the Marine's Ship Luke: Fire! The Marine's Ship got blast from the Cannon from the Thousands Sunny All: Luffy! Ace! Back to our Heroes They survived and they saw Luffy look undead Ace: You stole the Medallions again? Luffy: If I look so greedy. Daffy: Greedy? Wile: So why are you looking like a zombie? Luffy: Last thing I know, that monsters attacked us even me. Yet, why is your body look so okay, except for me? Daffy: Cause we're not greedy! They look at Daffy Daffy: Why are you looking at? Ace: That's still doesn't make sense to us. Luffy has turned back to normal after he the Moonlight Wile: Well... maybe the reason we're all okay is because we're not from this world. Daffy: There must be a different law or something? Ace: Yep... we're always just passing through... (sigh) I wonder if we go back home again. Daffy: Ace.... Ace: (Laugh) Just kidding you. Luckily we didn't get cursed from that gold. Luffy: Enough with the talking. We got to find a way to leave this place. They went off and they saw a Nobodies Daffy: Look! They saw the Medallium with it Luffy: A Medallium! Grab it! They defeated the Nobodies and Luffy grab the Medallion Luffy: We have to find three of them. Ace: How do you know? Luffy: Pirates always gets a keen eye. Or else he won't set sail free for very long. Daffy: Huh? What's that? They saw the Thousands Sunny Chopper: We found Luffy and the others! Luffy: They finally found us. Let's get onboard. After they, they saw Luffy look undead Usopp: Great, Luffy! You look undead! Luffy: Well, it's not good for a rotten body's like that. Brock: Well, you could have brain like me. Oh, wait. I have no brain. (laugh) Franky: Enough with your skeleton jokes. Ace: It's the Organization 18 Animal. They're the ones behind it all. Wile: I wonder where they went. Sanji: That hidden cat took the pirates and his monster with him into some strange hole. Nami: We saw them leave from inside the men's cabin. Luffy: You cannot fight them much? Chopper: There's so many of them. Zoro: I knew I was no match for them. Luffy: Then what should we do? Robin: Ace. I think we'll need your help. Ace: Okay. Robin: First, let's find all the Medallions. Otherwise, the curse will be broekn, and the monster will remain invisible. They are fighting the Medallion and they got them all Ace: That's four Medallion. We got them all. Luffy: Now where is the chest? Zoro: If we find the Golden Cat. We'll find him. Ace: Maybe at the Town. Nami: Why the town? Ace: Organization 18 Animals are after the People hearts. So they're gonna go wherever there's lots of people. Chopper: So. They are gonna take their hearts? Luffy: Looks like we have to set sail to town. And I don't know these Organization Animal's are. But I'm gonna say they're making pirates look like proper gents. Sanji: Well, Luffy, then... we have to help! Luffy: Then let's set sail! They went back to town